


and i fall for you in every breath, in every life

by LykaiosArcturus



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaiosArcturus/pseuds/LykaiosArcturus
Summary: “What’s the use of my soulmate mark when my soulmate is gone?”“What’s the use of a soulmate mark in a universe where it shouldn’t even exist?”Momo is called across different universes





	and i fall for you in every breath, in every life

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuh confusing but okay kinda inspired by xxxHolic laughs  
> also whispers dammit yukimomo are soulbound
> 
> didnt have a partner for this!!
> 
> again i'd like to thank the mods for this event!

It was an ordinary day. He rubs his shoulder, his body aching more than normal. Momo had been having a hard time sleeping in the past week. He’d been feeling wrong, his skin too tight and throat dry, something sticking to the back whenever he swallowed.. He was still okay, but, was already taking the necessary precautions to prevent what he knew was a cold coming.

He’d been feeling too lonely, he thinks, because Yuki had been scheduled to film farther than usual and this time it was a place where Momo couldn’t follow. He had his own events, but maybe it was the anxiety of being separated from Yuki that sometimes he swears he can feel phantom touches, voices in his head, comforting and knowing.

It was such a day that everything seemed slower, even his own body lethargic. Something niggled at the back of his mind, still comforting, if a little irritating.

 _Momose…_ it whispered, vaguely familiar.

Momo let his mind wander, his eyelids felt heavier, but he wanted to chase that voice and curl up around it.

_Momose…_

Momo dropped his mug and only that stopped him from completely blacking out.

-

When he opened his eyes, all he could see was the expanse of endless blues and greens before him and the sunbeams peeking through the surface of the water. From afar, a heaving black shadow swayed in the waves and Momo was curious on whatever it was. Except, above all his curiosity, what he felt was fear. A fear for the unknown, a fear for loss.

He wasn’t even moving on his own anymore. His body was swimming forward, faster than what should be normal. It feels weird, like his legs were glued together, except they don’t feel like they were forced together. It feels as if they’d always been like that. He knows what he is, he should be afraid that he _is_ what he is. But it’s like this isn’t himself and yet it feels similar enough.

He has no control over this body and that should be scary but it isn’t.

When he reaches the heaving mass of shadow, it’s a _ship on fire_.

He looked up, the him of this world unfamiliar with burning flames but familiar with the fear on people’s faces as they run about the ship. Over him, a face he’ll always know looks down.

 

 _Yuki_.

The name that comes from his lips is different, a language he doesn’t understand. But Momo wishes with all his might, _please_ , he thinks, _please jump. Join me in the water._

Fear crosses Yuki’s face, but determination sets in and he jumps. Before he hits the water, Momo jerks and finds himself standing in the shower, his warm forehead cooled by the tiled wall.

-

Something aches him, a yearning in his chest. It never got this bad before, even when there were fights and tears and sometimes even the threat of goodbye forever. Something about this feels different.

He’d been drifting in and out of sleep a few times. Sometimes he remembers his dreams. They always feel like they were his own memories, except he could never do anything he wanted, could never say anything even when was screaming in his own head.

The only thing constant through his dreams was seeing Yuki’s face, or hearing Yuki’s voice, it was always him just before he woke up.

_Momose…_

Momo was starting to recognize that voice for what it is and what it isn’t and it was starting to scare him even as he found comfort in it.

-

He feels young, his thoughts messy and jumbled, mixing with this consciousness. He watches his older sibling lead him through the playground, laughing with words he’s starting to recognize. Each dream feels like a world of its own, if he focused hard enough, his jumbled consciousnesses could blend and discern a language.

His sibling leaves him be to play with kids their own age, and he’s left to pout and walk about the playground.

He looks around himself, to see if there are other children he could coax into playing with him but everyone already has their own group of friends. Momo, the Momo of this world, doesn’t know to look for a familiar face.

Except Momose knows, and he just has to wait before he sees a face round in its youth from the corners of his eyes. His other self finally notices, a new kid in the playground, his hand in his mother’s and Momo’s eyes light up, _I want to marry him when I grow up!_

-

He forgets what he was doing, but right now, he knows he’s running and laughing but the laugh sounds twisted and wrong.

When he looks behind him, he sees Yuki in a grey suit, chasing after him.

They’re on the rooftop of a building, Momo realizes, and his self of this world doesn’t hesitate to jump across the gap between two buildings.

Just before he lands, he wakes up with a gasp.

-

In another world, all he can remember is Yuki’s crying face and an unfamiliar name falling from his lips. In that world, he’d clung to Momo’s body until he felt himself sinking into darkness.

He wonders, when his hand reaches for Yuki’s face and leaves blood in its wake, his hear stuttering and each breath a pain to take in, if this is what dying feels like.

He doesn’t like thinking of that world too much.

-

This time, he’s too weak to even stand up. There are days he’s forgetting who he is and he’s too afraid he’ll wake up remembering different memories and not his own. There are days he’s not sure if he’s already awake or still dreaming, stuck in a world that’s just unbelievably like his own.

“Oh Momose,” Yuki said, gentle fingers carding through his hair, Momo’s head in his lap. If there’s any consolation, Momo thinks, he will always have Yuki even if he’s not the Yuki he’s come to know.

When he opens his eyes, unsure if it’s his own thoughts or the body he’s occupying this time, he sees that they were at an unfamiliar house, an older-style type. “Your forehead feels hot.” Yuki laid a gentle hand on his forehead. “Hope?” He called to someone within the house.

“Yes, Curse, here, I’m coming!” A voice so very familiar replied back.

Momo startled enough to sit up because looking back at him was a familiar set of eyes, a nose tilted so, and a face that was too much his own. Before him was standing himself, or maybe a twin, a mirror image. It was only then that he noticed his twin and Yuki’s twin wearing clothes so foreign to his own.

“Momose,” Yuki, no, Curse, called back. “We apologize for bringing you here. It must have been so hard for your body and soul.”

“What?” Momo was taken aback at first, he never had his own voice in these dreams.

“This isn’t a dream, Momose,” Hope said softly, holding his hand gently. Momo flinched back, his hysteria bubbling up only to stop once Curse cupped his cheek with his other hand. “We’ve been calling you here to us. It was more difficult than we imagined”

“It’s for a wish.” Curse tapped his fingers on Momo’s shoulder, a rhythm on only a particular spot.

“It’s for a goodbye,” Hope continues, sitting beside Curse.

Just beyond the garden, the gate creaks open. Momo couldn’t do anything but balk as Yuki walked in in a different set of clothes, still foreign to his world. Hope smiles sadly and disappears into the house just before he can be seen.

“Dissen,” Curse calls with a nod of his head.

“Is this him?” Yuki’s, Dissen’s, voice trembles. “He looks so much like Novem.”

Curse nods, understanding and sad. “You know the agreement.”

Dissen makes a sound of affirmation before he suddenly envelops Momo in a hug. “I missed you,” he whispers. His face is wet against Momo’s shoulder. “I wish you never left me alone.”

Momo clung back. He wasn’t sure what happened, why Dissen looks so much like Yuki and if Novem looked so much like him but it hurt hearing Yuki’s voice broken.

Dissen pulls back, kisses him, soft and electrifying. Dissen’s hand against his cheek, the symbol on it glows soft and warm.

Dissen hugs him again, his hand clinging to a spot on his shoulder. They cling to each other, Momo losing track of time. The wetness doesn’t go away and he couldn’t help the tears in his own eyes. He felt something warm against his shoulder. Something almost scalding before it disappeared.

His shoulder throbs with pain, but when he looks up, the left half of what looks to be a butterfly symbol of glowing light floats.

From Dissen’s hand, light poured out and the right side of the butterfly fluttered up.

 _It’s payment for the wish_. A voice like his own whispers. His consciousness is drifting, between Momose and Hope. _One of us can only exist in each world,_ he continues.

“What’s the use of my soulmate mark when my soulmate is gone?” Dissen whispered against his neck.

“What’s the use of a soulmate mark in a universe where it shouldn’t even exist?” continues Curse.

When both halves of the butterfly connect, Momose closes his eyes.

-

When Momo wakes up, it feels like it’s from a long dream.

“I’m home,” Yuki says to him, smiling and running cool fingers in his hair. “I missed you.”

“Welcome home,” Momo says, before their smiling lips meet each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol i couldnt think of names so i just borrowed curse/hope and dissen/novem 
> 
> clenches fist they'll always be together dammit
> 
> find me on twitter [@canineinthestar](https://twitter.com/canineinthestar)


End file.
